Coming to Earth
by Mmjohns
Summary: Kara and Lena struggle around each other for months before they finally admit the truth, in the end all it takes is a battle with an alien, a couch and a phone call for them to realise the absolute truth


_**Chapter 1**_

In all her years on Earth, Kara Zor-El had never met anyone quite like Lena Luthor; she had met thousands if not millions of people over the years first as the Danvers` adoptive daughter then next as an assistant at CatCo world-wide. She had seen the rise and fall of tyrants and in recent months had the chance to meet some. But the world over there remained only one truth for Kara, and that was that for better or worse Lena Luthor was unique and Kara, Kara couldn't get her out of her head.

It didn't matter what she was doing be it reporting on breaking news, filing paperwork at the D.E.O. or even battling the latest metahuman threat to the city thoughts of Lena permeated every facet of Kara`s life. They quickly became fast friends Kara often stopping by at lunch to make sure Lena ate or Lena stopping by for game night, before long they were near inseparable.

The Day Alex told Kara she liked girls. There was only one response Kara could give, welcome to the club. She had come to realise this as she and Lena had spent their time together, much in the same way Maggie and Alex did. Only Kara had never said it out loud, the truth of the matter being, once she had liked James, but what she felt for Lena outshined it by far.

It had been a long day when Kara found herself collapsing into the couch In Lena`s office; she had just stopped an alien from killing Lena over her brothers misguided anti-alien policies and actions, and she was utterly drained from the battle. The last thing she was thinking about was where she was collapsing. So when Lena entered the office having decided that enough was enough, and she was going to finally ask out the cute reporter from CatCo, Supergirl answers the phone in front of her.

It takes a moment for Kara to realise what has happened and a moment longer or her to understand that Lena`s not looking at her in fear, or revulsion, she's looking at her like Kara hung the stars. (which come on she`s Kryptonian, they may move the occasional moon, but never a star) So when she finds herself with a lapful of Lena as she finds their lips pressed tightly together she is confused.

Lena apparently realises her surprise as she leans back and asks "what's wrong?"

"It's just, I'm an alien; I thought you might…"

"you thought I might not like you if I knew the truth."

Kara can only nod

"I'm not my brother Kara, I don't care if you were born on earth Krypton or any planet in-between, what I care about is who you are"

Kara`s eyes well up at this and she feels Lena`s fingers gently wipe away the unfallen tears as she says "all tonight when I thought I was going to die, the only thing I could think about was you, Kara, not my company, not the fear of death, you. All I could think about was the fact that I never got to kiss you, how I never got the chance to tell you how I felt."

Kara can't help the wave of emotion that sweeps over her and by Rau does she love this woman, as their lips meet again there is only one thought that forms in her mind, all others being chased away by the softness of Lena's lips. As their lips part, again Kara lets their foreheads meet and whispers "by Rau I love you."

She thinks the smile on Lena's face could light up entire star systems and if she had her way that was the only look she would ever wear as Lena matches her declaration before pressing their lips together once more.

The next morning Kara is awakened by Alex walking into her room a tablet in hand as she asks "Kara, what's this about Supergirl carrying a woman naked across the city." Alex freezes as she looks up from the tablet in her hands as she finds a very naked Kara leaning over the top of Lena.

The tablet falls from her hands hitting the floor before breaking into several pieces, the noise finally alerting the very distracted couple to Alex`s presence.

Kara for her part doesn't seem the least embarrassed, after all on Krypton love was never anything to be hidden as she asks "what was that Alex? Alex… Hello, Earth to Agent Danvers…"

Alex snaps from her embarrassment driven reverie as she says "sorry, I'll, I'll wait outside" before quickly making her escape.

Lena for her part seems more amused than anything by this turn of events as she says "I suppose this means we need to get up."

"I suppose so," Kara says placing a kiss on Lena`s collarbone, before sucking deeply and soothing her tongue over it.

Lena practically cries out in pleasure as she breathily answers, "I guess five more minutes couldn't hurt."

By the time, they manage to leave the room Alex has already made her escape having left a note apologising for interrupting them and promising to talk to Kara at the DEO on Monday. Smirking as she reads the note Kara turns back until she holds Lena firmly in her arms as she says "well, Miss Luthor, it looks like we have the whole weekend together, whatever shall we do."

"I`m sure I can think of something" Lena purrs moving to nip at Kara`s jaw

On Monday, it is all over the news as both Lena Luthor and Supergirl are caught sporting mysterious hickeys, all around theories abound from the plausible to the downright outrageous. But none of it matters as both enter their offices with the broadest of smiles and the peppiest of steps. As they know as soon as the day is over the masks, they show the world will fall away once more, and they will once more just become Kara and Lena, two young women in love.

Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed the revelations of their love, the city got a visit from several different groups. Alien-hate groups, alien-supporters, and those who just wanted to see what was going on. The stories about Supergirl having a lover abounded far and wide spreading like wildfire many argued that it was likely another alien some even suggesting Superman, (which eww, he was her baby cousin.)but none of them even came close to the truth.

Many of the hate groups having followed the Luthor methodology expected L-corp would offer them some degree of protection to establish their hate within the city; they couldn't have been more wrong.

Lena defended her new stance and threw the hate groups out of her building. This caused several issues, namely demonstrators attacking her building or trying to pelt her with rotten eggs and stones. That soon stopped when Kara showed up in her outfit backed by a small army of DEO agents, after all saying things to a building was one thing, saying them to the face of a pissed of Kryptonian was another.

All things equal it is surprising it takes Lex as long as it does to act against Lena and Kara, in fact, it is almost an entire month before his goons show up at L-corp with kryptonite bullets, had it not been for the specific inhibitor Winn embedded in her suit Kara might have been killed. As it were, she merely got pissed off throwing the scumbags in the back of a nearby DEO detention module before going after Lex.

When she got to the prison where Lex was being held no one dared get in her way, they could all see that she was utterly pissed and extremely close to breaking point.

When she arrives at his cell Lex smirks striding up to the bars as if without a care in the world as he says "if it isn't little Kara Zor-El, tell me how has your day been."

The smug look is quickly wiped off his face as she reaches through the kryptonite laced bars and grabs him by the throat. His eyes show fear at how she obviously still has her powers even in the face of so much Kryptonite.

When she pulls him so his face is digging heavily into the bars his eyes widen in fear at what he sees, he had expected anger maybe a little frustration, instead what he saw was the utter rage. Kara had, had enough of people trying to sabotage her life; she had enough of those who had never met her threatening the people she cares about.

A wet spot begins to grow on the front of Lex`s pants as Kara regards him with her fury and begins to speak "let me make something perfectly clear, I know you were behind the recent 'incidents' at L-corp and all through my city."

"I…I don't…. I don't know what you're talking about."

"cut the shit, I know it was you, now you're going to call your little buddies and tell them to leave L-corp and my city alone or the next time you see me I'll be the last thing you ever see, am I clear" her tone brooks no argument, and Lex finds himself nodding unable to do anything else his fear so great.

By the time, Kara got back to National city the fear at what she had done was starting to settle into her bones and she quickly makes her way to Lena's apartment desperately needing the assurances that only Lena can give her. As soon as Lena sees her enter, she knows something is wrong. Eventually after about half an hour and murmuring of reassurances to Kara that no matter what it is she still loves her Kara begins to speak.

She starts with telling Lena about how she had gone to Lex`s cell in an absolute rage, about how the threats against her and Lena had become too much and she had snapped how she had threatened and assaulted Lena`s brother. By the end of it, Lena just sits there as Kara lies in her arms.

It`s not until Kara whispers in a defeated voice that she can barely hear "please don't leave me" that Lena realises the actual cause of Kara's fear. She fears that Lena will look at her Differently, she fears Lena will be afraid of her.

Lena places her hand on Kara's chin tilting her head back until she is looking at her looking deep into Kara`s eyes she says I love you, Kara Danvers, nothing is ever going to change that, I'm not going anywhere."

"but… but I… I` m dangerous Lena, what if I hurt you."

"STOP, Kara, think about it for a second, what caused it?"

"when they were threatening you."

"Hmmm, and think back to Krypton, when did a Kryptonian suddenly get unexplainably angry."

"when their bond mate was threatened."

Kara looks up at Lena during her realisation then she hears Lena say "exactly" but her lips don't move

Kara freaks out a little bit as she realises what this means, but then it hits her Lena isn't freaking out, Lena is still here, and Lena still loves her, she can feel it

She goes to say something but instead finds Lena beats her to it "it`s ok Kara, I understand, I want to be bound to you."

"but, but how." Karma questions having no idea about how she knew what she was saying

"I called Alex, she explained it to me, she told me what it meant; she bet it would be another month before you noticed anything."

"so… you… you really want to… to bond with me?" Kara asks insecurity in her voice

Lena presses her lips in a soft kiss as she mentally replies to Kara "absolutely, there's no one I would rather spend my life with."

The next morning Kara once again finds herself awakening in Lena`s arms as her soon to be bonded strokes softly through her hair. They lie there a moment before Kara hears a sharp sounding whistle and throws herself over, Lena. Her body covers Lena just as a kryptonite-enhanced bullet pierces the window. She feels the pain as the bullet rips and tears its way into her body. Lena quickly pulls Kara with her over the side of the bed before applying pressure. As she tries to keep Kara from bleeding out, she calls Alex desperately letting her know what is happening.

Three hours later Kara is still in surgery as the DEO work tirelessly to save her. In the nearby donation room, Clarke sits giving up his blood to try and save the life of his cousin. As Lena sits there, she can`t help but think about what happened, about who caused this.

She is unable to contain her fury when she realises it must have been Lex and she takes off for the nearby exit determined that if Kara dies so will her brother. When she arrives at the prison, no one gets in her way, not even when she draws a sidearm and racks a round in the chamber. As soon as Lex sees her red eyes, he starts smiling in victory, but before his smug statement can leave his lips three of Lena`s bullets rip into his body. He collapses backwards and falls to the ground as he bleeds out on the floor. Without even waiting Lena turns around and walks out the door.

When she makes her way back to the DEO, she finds Kara has finally come out of surgery. However, she remains comatose as the enhanced solar lamps do their best to help her heal. For three days and three nights she waits by Kara's side, she waits for Kara to come back to her.

On the fourth day, she is forced to step away just long enough to answer some questions about what happened with Lex. Surprisingly no charges are to be filed against her after all, the Kryptonian bond meant she wasn't in her right mind when she did it.

After a week and a half finally Kara has healed enough to wake up.

Before she can even move Lena has slapped her as she says "don't you ever do anything like that again, do you hear me Kara Danvers" before she is suddenly kissing Kara passionately.

Naturally, it is this moment that Alex decides to enter. She barely takes three steps in before she is crying out "my eyes!" and rushing out of the room again.

Kara is forced to stay at the D.E.O for three more days, in that time she learns that she has been fired by Snapper as he said quote "I won't have a journalist working for me who can't get over a minor injury"

When Lena hears this infuriated doesn't even begin to cover what she feels. Within minutes she has managed to get Kat Grant of the phone and is chewing her out over letting Snapper fire Kara. After she is done it is barely 30 minutes before Kara receives an email from HR offering her Snapper's job and a significant pay rise, as well as an apology for what was said to her. Perhaps more surprising was the email from Kat asking when the wedding was. Kara honestly tries to be mad at Lena for interfering in her work life but all it takes is a slight pout and Kara is forgiving her.

When she finally leaves the D.E.O she is forced to stay on sun-bed rest for the next week much to her utter displeasure. However apparently as C.E.O. Lena is able to delegate a lot of her work to her subordinates meaning she can spend the days at home with Kara.

As the week finally draws to an end Kara realises she was really going to miss not spending all day with Lena, normally having someone around 24/7 drives her nuts, he the last time Alex tried it she lasted 16 hours before she was ready to leap out the window powers or no. But with Lena all, she can think about is how nice it is being around her, about how she will miss being able to look beside her and see Lena's smiling face.

It takes only a month before Lena asks Kara to move into her apartment, and only ten seconds for Kara to say yes. In less than an hour Kara has moved all her belongings into their new home and miraculously managed to avoid the paparazzi. Before long they settle into a relatively simple and domestic routine which is what both of them had always desired.

The honeymoon period lasts for about three weeks before the paparazzi find out about Kara and Lena living together. Before long both are being followed by the paparazzi wherever they go. So persistant are they that for about a week Jonn has to take over for Kara since she cant risk being seen. Luckily enough the news cycle changes as fast as the winds do and before long they are barely followed at all, the reporters having moved on to bigger fish

In the time, they have been spending together their link has grown stronger and stronger so much so that Kara and Lena feel each other's emotions as easily as their own. It is hardly surprising that when Kara drops to one knee Lena knows what is about to happen.

She stands and watches as her beautiful girlfriend her beautiful Kara declares her love for her, as she tells Lena and everyone at their game night about her undying love and how all she wants in life is to be bound to Lena under Rau.

It comes as no surprise to anyone when Lena lets out an ecstatic yes and Alex quickly covers her eyes.

When the pair finally does get married, it is in a quiet service in the halls of the D.E.O. neither wanting the attention or interest that is brought by a public wedding. The ceremony is small only a handful of people present, a few of Lena`s most trusted friends (whom Alex had scruitinised regardless) Winn, James, Clarke, Maggie, Kara`s mother and sister and of course Kat Grant. Jonn acted as an officiant having pulled together a remarkably accurate copy of a Kryptonian ministers robes. Before the small gathering of family and friends, the pair exchanged vows and rings before they kissed their first time as a married couple.

In the weeks that followed the scrutiny returned once more as a 'reporter' manages to catch sight of Lena and Kara walking hand in hand through the CBD wearing their rings. For several weeks things become sticky again until one night, Kara forgets to remove her ring when she is fighting as Supergirl.

What was most surprising was when none of the millions of people who saw the photo managed to notice that Supergirl`s ring was the same as Kara`s.

I guess Kat is Right, People only see what they want to see, but seriously Clarke, eww, gross.

Aside 1: Friends To Something More

 _a short piece from Alex`s POV on the early evolution of Kara and Lena_

If there was something Alex was more sure of than anything it was that Kara had feelings for Lena she had watched the way, the two had danced around each other for these last few months doing the dance of best friends acting like a couple in all but name.

Day in day out their lives seemed to revolve around one another as they danced through a minefield of feelings she was sure neither one was willing to admit to yet. Visits at work became daily lunches, and daily lunches became movie nights, even going so far as Lena joining them for family dinners.

The pair went to parties and clubs together but always seemed to leave alone or together even though nothing ever happened. One evening Kara even took Lena as her plus one to a CatCo. Awards ceremony where she was nominated for best up and coming journalist; Even going so far as to mentioning Lena in her acceptance speech when she won.

It soon became a regular occurrence for Kara to gush over Lena during their sister`s nights, usually about how hard she was working to reverse the damage Lex had caused and how she was doing so much to make the alien community at home, even if no one would acknowledge it

So, imagine her surprise when she spends almost three days trying to work up the courage to tell Kara about her feelings for Maggie and how she might like girls, then all Kara can say is "welcome to the club?"

Seriously?

That's it?

She spent, three, whole, days, wondering how her little sister was going to take it and all she can say is welcome to the club?

Talk about anticlimactic.

When she finally manages to recover from her shock, she begins to question Kara about her statement. That is when she learns more than she ever wanted to about her sister's attraction to Lena Luthor, about how it seems to be all Kara can do from flying up to her office and just kissing her. And damn, she knew love had no filter on Krypton, but some of the things Kara says are damned graphic, even for her.

When she finally leaves and makes her way to find Maggie she is utterly shell-shocked, hell shell-shocked doesn't even begin to describe it. Luckily for her Maggie realises she`s spacey and hands her a shot before asking "what`s wrong Danvers? Everything go ok with Kara?

She quickly downs the shot before answering "My sister is in love with Lena Luthor."

Aside 2: The Move

 _Because Life Can't always be Sunshine and Rainbows._

The day Kara was asked to move into Lena`s apartment was arguably one of the best days of her life, she was finally moving in with the woman she loved, able to spend every morning and night in her arms, to hold her close as they slept.

For Kara, this was everything, all she ever wanted was someone to love and who loved her back unconditionally. She had found that when she fell to Earth and came to live with the Danvers`, but it was never the same.

As much as she loved her family she couldn't help but feel the pain from knowing that initially they had only really kept her out of pity, out of obligation, as much as she would ever deny thinking that way such thoughts often weighed on her mind.

After all, it's not easy being the last of your kind, let's face it Clark is Kryptonian, but he's not, Kryptonian , he has no memory of the world that once was, not like Kara does.

When she had finally found Lena though it was like that hole in her heart, that part of her was filled, in an instant. Like Lena was the missing piece of Kara. She had feared to lose that piece at first but after the phone incident (as Alex insisted on referring to it.), and the events after her visit to the prison. She learned that Lena cared for her far more deeply than she ever could have imagined, she didn't just see Kara; she didn't just see Supergirl she saw everything Kara was and loved her unconditionally.

When she asked Kara to move in Kara could barely stop herself from floating and letting out a cry of joy to the world. The chance to live with Lena something her very soul longed for after being forced back to living separately once more.

The paparazzi, however, were a different matter. It was unsurprising given recent months that they were camped out surveying Lena's apartment day in and day out. In fact, it was a miracle Kara could fly in at the best of times.

Eventually, she managed to pack all her things onto a nearby rooftop and have Jonn distract them for a few hours, just long enough for Kara to move all her things into Lena's now their penthouse.

As she moves around the apartment she can't help but be surprised at how easily everything is going; sure she loves Lena, and they were more or less living together after she was injured, but this, this domestic bliss was something else.

For weeks they manage to avoid suspicion and the public eye until one of Lena`s neighbours decides they want to make a bit of money and sell the couple out to the paparazzi.

From that moment on neither can really go anywhere without being pursued. But what really puts stress on their relationship is all the reporters questioning Kara`s intentions, after all, when a formerly in the closet CEO suddenly appears moving in with a reporter from CatCo. People start asking questions.

This lead to an unexpected and unwanted visit from Lena`s mother who came to tell her daughter to 'repent her sinful ways' or risk being ousted by the board. Spending near on fifteen minutes berating her for not just moving in with a woman, but a journalist no less. As it turns out though Lena has finally grown tired of her mother's puritanical bullshit and meddling in her affairs and throws her out of her door, much to the love of the ever-present paparazzi.

Surprisingly enough it is a call from Kara`s mother, not days after the incident with Lena`s mother that allowed the pair to overcome the stresses of being pursued day and night by the paparazzi and their combined fears of abandonment.

Kara`s Mother had flown down after her daughter was injured and met Lena as she cared for Kara. She had seen how Lena loved her daughter; it was only natural that when Alex called her to explain everything she wanted to help.

She talked to both of them about how they should handle it, about how all they needed to do was trust each other enough to tell the other their feelings and all would turn out fine.

For near on 4 hours she talked giving the pair all of the motherly wisdom she had and giving Lena the mother figure she had lacked for so long. By the end of it the fear of being left, the fear of awakening alone one morning, that very fear that had been causing so much stress was put to rest as they lay side by side and whispered their love to the other.

Chapter 3: Main story

It has been several months since Kara and Lena were married in that time much has come to pass. The rise and fall of Cadmus and Lena`s mother, the alien registration act. Most surprising was the news about Alex proposing to Maggie, at first Maggie had declined, saying they just weren't ready.

Apparently, all it took was a visit from Kara and questions like "Why did you break my sister`s heart?" and "You do know I could throw you into space?" to get Maggie to truly consider what was happening. Although it takes her several weeks of grovelling and apologies before Alex forgives her.

The wedding itself is something to be seen. As it turns out unlike Alex, Maggie was one of those little girls who had spent her childhood planning out her wedding, everything from where she wanted it, to what they would be wearing, to what they would eat. Alex, on the other hand, wasn't concerned as much with things like flower arrangements or cutlery or centrepieces, focusing instead on the one thing that really mattered to her about the wedding, that she and Maggie would finally be together forever.

Kara soon learned what this meant beyond the usual Alex is a giant marshmallow, especially when Maggie's highly traditional highly religious family flies all the way to National City, intent on dragging Maggie and Alex apart, before Maggie can 'sin beyond all repentance'. What they hadn't been expecting was to find that their daughter`s fiancé was more than capable of beating the hired thugs from the re-education camp until they couldn't walk straight.

Maggie was utterly devastated by this, that her own family had done such a thing, as it turns out it is a good thing Lena was nearby at the time. Lena sits Maggie down and begins to explain how she can deal with this, how given the time they can move past this, and if not that Maggie will always have family in Eliza, Kara, Alex and herself. Hours later Alex sits holding Maggie tightly to her chest as she whispers words of love and support for her fiancé.

Three days later the re-education camp Maggie's parents had paid is mysteriously raided by Supergirl in the middle of the night, and it's operators imprisoned and its 'residents' freed.

For a few weeks after that, the excitement seems to slow as Maggie struggles with the fact that her family is basically shunning her. That is until Alex and Kara make a special trip into the precinct where Maggie is stationed, and hours later her squad are all standing ready to help her through it all, whatever it takes.

Maggie has tears in her eyes when she realises what Alex has done. She knows Alex had to be uncomfortable pulling together all her friends, rebuilding her a family. She realises, if her parents can't see past this, then screw them, because these people, these people who have dropped everything to be there for her, they are her real family.

The ceremony itself is held in a small church in the nearby foothills, just a few miles from town. The decorations were spread far and wide Kara having been put to work the week before, a true white wedding if ever there was one. The entire countryside is under heavy guard, not that Alex or Maggie know that, after all, J'onn can't lose his deputy director/ adopted daughter.

The wedding goes off without a hitch the entire assembly watches as Kara stands to give away Alex, Lena doing the same for Maggie before taking their places beside their respective brides. When Alex says her vows Kara cries and when they finally kiss sealing the union she and Lena cheer louder than anyone.

The reception is louder than they had expected. Apparently Maggie had meant it when she said she wanted an all out wedding and between Alex's patents and Maggie's connections they were able to make that dream come true. The newlywed's step out onto the floor for their first stage as Kara and Lena stand beside Eliza and J'onn on the sidelines as they watch the pair move. Kara swears she can remember Alex cussing over dancing all those years ago during prom, but now, with Maggie, Kara can see the pure joy on her sister's face. As the music changes, Kara and Lena and J'onn and Eliza all make their way out into the Dance floor and for hours and hours that night the entire world seems to fade away

None of those at the wedding manage to make it out of bed that next morning, so hungover were they, none except for Kara, who Lena can hear retching violently into the toilet.

Aside 3: Baby

2 Months after Alex`s wedding

Two blue lines stare back at her as Kara looks down, two blue lines that seem to draw all her attention. Just as she is finally coming to terms for what this will mean, for herself and her new wife she hears Lena enter the apartment

"Kara, Honey I'm home" Lena calls as her heels clack against the floor and her keys fall into the bowl

"Kara?" Comes the inquisitive tone as Lena moves towards the bedroom no doubt expecting Kara to be entombed within her blankets like she has these past few days.

"Just a minute, I'll be right out" Kara calls through the closed bathroom door.

She looks down at the stick that rests between her hands and thinks about what is about to happen. A few moments later she rises from where she was perched on the bath and makes her way out and into the bedroom.

"Kara, is everything alright?" Lena asks looking at the shy Kara

"I know why I've been sick," Kara says not looking at Lena.

"Oh… Baby, is it, is everything ok?" Lena asks becoming more concerned now Kara refuses to meet her eyes.

Kara pulls the stick from behind her back and presents it to Lena "I'm pregnant" She says as she looks up to see Lena's reaction

Lena seems to freeze, her whole body going stiff, a deer in the headlights expression on her face, she looks down at the test, and then at Kara, then the test, then Kara. Finally, after a few more moments her face begins to split into the widest of smiles as she asks in an excited voice "you're pregnant?"

Kara looks up her eyes meeting Lena's seeing the utter and unadulterated happiness and warmth that shines from within she smiles and nods.

Moments later Lena is launching herself at Kara pulling her into a hug as she kisses her solidly as she excitedly exclaims "you're pregnant" she suddenly goes stuff and releases Kara backing away. Kara groans at the loss of contact and watches as Lena starts to freak out "oh my god, I didn't hurt the baby did I, what have I done, I'll call Alex."

Kara stops her as she sees Lena's hand going for the phone as she says "Darling, the baby's the size of a peanut, and half Kryptonian, you didn't hurt them."

"You're sure?" Lena asks unsurely as Kara pulls her. Close

"I'm positive."

Kara answers laying her head on Lena's neck and breathing deeply

"Oh my god we're having a baby," Lena says excitedly as she wraps her arms around Kara


End file.
